gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black
The GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black (aka Black Rasiel) is a variant of the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, it is piloted by a clone of Hixar Fermi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the collapse of Celestial Being in AD 2308, the Innovades who called themselves Innovators initiated their own mobile suit development program.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book Using data stored in Veda, they replicated six machines used by Celestial Being and Fereshte for data collection purposes.Gundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – 2nd Generation Gundams (Type F)'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19-20 The Gundam Rasiel Black, a dark colored copy of the original Gundam Rasiel, is among the six and the sole unit based on a 3rd generation Gundam. The Rasiel Black's performance is comparable to the original Rasiel's, but its operating time is limited due to the use of the GN Drive Tau as its power source (though it retains the original's GN Drive cone thruster). As the Innovators also built the GNR-000B Black GN Sefer, a replica of the GNR-000 GN Sefer, the Rasiel Black can combine with it to form the GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel for higher firepower, thrust and mobility. The Rasiel Black, in the form of the Black Sefer Rasiel, was destroyed in battle against Hixar Fermi's GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 AD 2312, its wreckage was in the hands of the reborn Celestial Being and ex-Fereshte members repaired it, reverting its color scheme and designation to those of the original Rasiel's, creating a second Gundam Rasiel; its GN Drive Tau was also replaced by a large GN Condenser.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition File No.S02Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The same GN Beam Rifle as the original Rasiel's. Compared to other GN Beam Rifles, this particular model has increased long-range attack capabilities in exchange for lower attack power. Despite this, its beams have no problem penetrating the tough armor of the HRL's MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. It is also lighter and slimmer than other GN Beam Rifles, making it more convenient to use, but has a smaller internal GN Condenser and hence fire a lower amount of beam shots. When the GN Particles in the condenser is depleted, the rifle cannot fire until the condenser is refilled with particles from the Rasiel Black's GN Drive Tau. The rifle has two sensors, one in the clear part above the barrel, the other in the cylindrical part below the barrel. ;*GN Shield :Like the original Rasiel, the Rasiel Black can carry a compact GN Shield on its left forearm for defensive purpose. :;*GN Beam Saber ::As per the original Rasiel, the Rasiel Black has a pair of GN Beam Sabers stored in its GN Shield and they seem identical to other 3rd generation Gundams'. They are handheld when in use and emit a blade-shaped beam made from compressed GN particles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage :Like the original Rasiel, the Rasiel Black has a stealth system that blends it into its environment when stationary, making it look invisible. ;*Bit Control System :A system that allows Rasiel Black's pilot to control the Black GN Sefer's remote weaponry after the formation of the Black Sefer Rasiel. Even without docking, Rasiel Black's pilot can control these remote weaponry if the Black GN Sefer's pilot transfers their control over. An identical control system is present in the original Raisel for controlling the original GN Sefer's remote weaponry. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The Rasiel Black's operating system is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundam and its pilots. Celestial Being and Fereshte also used such an operating system in their machines before they switched to a stand-alone operating system. History Gundam 00F Chapter 19 & 20 AD 2311. The CBS-68 Euclides carrying Fon Spaak, Hanayo, Hixar Fermi and Hayana arrived at the dark side of the moon to locate Veda's exact whereabouts. The Innovators deployed the Rasiel Black, GNR-000B Black GN Sefer, GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black, GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black, GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black and GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black to intercept them. While the others battled Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2, the Rasiel Black and Black GN Sefer quickly combined to form the GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel and confronted Hixar and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. However, Hixar who had grown strong following Grave Violento's death was able to defeat the Black Sefer Rasiel. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 AD 2312. The reborn Celestial Being recovered the wreckage of the Black Sefer Rasiel, and ex-Fereshte members repaired the Rasiel Black's components, reverting its paint scheme and designation to those of the original Gundam Rasiel. This second Gundam Rasiel was to meet Hixar's request for a Gundam to battle the revived Beside Pain. Variants ;*GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel Picture Gallery gn-xxxb.jpg|Front gn-xxxb-back.jpg|Rear Notes & Trivia References External links *Gundam Rasiel Black on MAHQ